sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Time
Paradox, time travel, the flow of time--The Hero of Time has a special relationship with a dimension most people consider constant. They learn to manipulate the speed of time, or to move themselves to different points on the timeline. See Time Travel for more information. Time's associated element is Fire. Those under the Time aspect may freely use Fire powers in addition to those under their own sign. Time Traveler Intrinsic Required Level: 4 Contest: None Time - The user gains the ability to Time Travel, usually by finding some sort of device. Additionally, their understanding of time increases so that they are able to even attempt navigating in the Furthest Ring Skip Contest: None Time - Things get too hot to handle, and the user dives into the future for the duration of the power. They disappear from play and can not be interacted with until time catches up to them and they reappear right where they left. Future Double Contest: None Time - A double of the user from the near future jumps back in time to help their current self for the duration of the power. The double appears somewhere in this power's range, but may travel outside of it if need be. The Hero's player controls both their present self and the future double. When the power ends, the present self dives back in time and is gone, leaving the Hero's player to control their future self from there on out. If one of them dies or is knocked unconscious, they instead jump elsewhere in time as an interrupt to save their own skin and take care of maintaining a stable time loop. The remaining Hero of Time takes 2d6 stress points after witnessing their own near-death. If they would both die simultaneously, tough luck. Only one of them may be revived via kiss, as there's only one dreamself between them. Skip Contest: None Time - Things get too hot to handle, and you dive into the future for the duration of the power. You disappear from play and can not be interacted with until time catches up to you and you reappear right where you left. Slowdown Contest: Focus vs Focus Time - You slow down the flow of time around the target. They are dazed, and as an affliction, take -2 to attack and DV for the duration of this power. Stop Contest: Focus vs Focus Time - The flow of time around the target stops. During this time, they can not act. Accelerate Passive (-) Effect Contest: None Time - You speed up the flow of time around yourself for the duration of this power, adding +2 attack and +2 DV. Your chicanery and traversing increase by 2, and any time you make a standard attack while under this effect, you may make a second bonus attack as a quick action. Multiattack'' '' Cost: 2 Points Contest: AT vs DV Time - The user exploits time travel to get in extra attacks. This power allows the user to make a standard attack against any one target in range. This effect may be attached to a single power multiple times, though the cost of each additional Multiattack doubles with every new one added. The future selves need not all attack the same target--if this power has multiple targets in range and targeted all enemies or struck in a burst, each attack can be resolved against any of those targets. Skip Passive (-) Effect Contest: None Time - Things get too hot to handle, and the user dives into the future for the duration of the power. They disappear from play and can not be interacted with until time catches up to them and they reappear right where they left. Borrow Time Passive (-) Effect Contest: None Time - The user is stunned on the next round. Thereafter, they gain the following as an ongoing effect: The user may remove this ongoing effect as a free action to immediately take an extra turn. Their position on the initiative order moves to reflect this change. Rewind Active (+) Effect Contest: Focus vs Focus Time - The target immediately repeats a single action from their last turn, using the same roll result they had prior. Their action targets the same spot it did before, so they may end up swinging a sword at empty air or picking an already-opened lock. Later Active (+) Effect Contest: Focus vs Focus Time - The target is pitched into the future for the duration of this power, reappearing where they standing at the end of it. Backslide Contest: None Time - The user dives backwards in time to help themselves out of a jam they didn’t even know they were getting into. The clock slides backward three rounds--everyone’s HP, positions, spent powers, etc reset to what they were at that time (This may be difficult to track, so it's OK to fudge this). Three rounds after using this power, when time has caught up to where the User left it from, their past double dives back in time and is gone for the rest of the adventure. If either of the Hero of Time's selves are knocked unconscious, the other must at that time jump back in time to ensure a stable time loop. If both are knocked unconscious, a future double appears for a moment and dives into the past to ensure a stable time loop. The first one to recover must go into the future and take his place, leaving the Hero's player to play as whoever remains. If one of them dies or is knocked unconscious, they instead jump elsewhere in time as an interrupt to save their own skin and take care of maintaining a stable time loop. The remaining Hero of Time takes 2d6 stress points after witnessing their own near-death. If they would both die simultaneously, tough luck. Only one of them may be revived via kiss, as there's only one dreamself between them.